Secret d'ennemis
by Faustine284
Summary: Vivre 24/24 ensemble, voilà le plan que L propose pour prouver que Light est bien KIRA. Mais ce plan si bien intelligent pourrais pourrais bien changer l'histoire. Et l'enquête
1. chapter 1

-Raah! Tu est sérieux ? On va devoir rester ensemble avec cette chaîne ? S'écria Light visiblement mécontent contre un L tout aussi maussade

-Oui et ce sera comme sa jusqu'à ce que je sois sur à 100% que tu n'est pas KIRA, Répondit Ryûzaki tout en attachant à son poignet une menotte, maintenant donne moi ton poignet Light.

Light le lui tandis à contre-cœur

-Et moi alors ? Est ce que on pourra toujours se voir avec Light ?

L soupira. "Qu'elle plaie cette fille". Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi Light restait avec elle. Mais si c'était bien elle le 2eme KIRA, elle n'était pas très intelligente. Light devais donc la surveiller et la supporter.

-Oui Misa, tu pourras toujours voir Light mais cela devra se faire avec moi.

-Quoi ! Ah non pas avec toi sale pervers ! Light !Dis quelques chose !

Light, qui avait retrouvé son calme habituel, pris Misa par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux

-Misa, ce n'est pas que ça me plaît mais si j'arrive à prouver que je ne suis pas KIRA et que je suis de nouveau libre, on pourra rester ensemble aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Donc calme toi s'il-te-plait .

C'était un mensonge bien sur. Il n'avait jamais aimé Misa. La seule personne pour qui il éprouvé de l'affection était Ryûzaki.

"Mais ce n'est que de l'amitié"

-D'accord Light. Pour toi je ferai tout se que tu pourras me demander ! S'exclama t elle en se collant contre lui.

-Light, ça va ? Tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Light levas sur Ryûzaki des yeux voilés d'une pluie froide et triste que le détective ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

Qu'avait donc son ami ?

Ami ? Il venait de penser à lui comme un ami ? C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient ( surtout intellectuellement) et qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien mais mis à part ça...

-Tout va bien Ryûzaki, je te remercie. Je crois que je vais me coucher.

-Attends ! J'ai du travail moi !

-Dois-je te rappeller que demain nous devons aller à l'Université, Monsieur ? Il faut que je dormes si je veux rester aux même niveau scolaire.

Son tont était redevenu le même qu'à son habitude.

-Bon. Laisse moi au moins le temps de prendre mon ordi...

-Vous n'aller pas dormir dans le même lit au moins ? Demanda Misa, soupçonneuse.

-Ne soit pas bête ! Ri Light pendant que Ryûzaki, qui avait trouvé son ordinateur, cachait ses joues empourprés pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Bonne nuit MisaMisa !

-Bonne nuit Light chéri !

En entrant dans la chambre, Light appercu qu'il avait un lit et un canapé. Entre les deux se dressait une table basse. Sur le lit était posé la valise de Light qui contenait ses affaires de cours et des vêtements.

-Tu dormira sur le lit, l'informa Ryûzaki.

-Et toi alors ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, et puis le canapé me suffira

-Si sa te convient s'étonna Light en haussant les épaules, maintenant tourne toi le temps que je me déshabille.

Ryûzaki acquiesça et se tourna. Il entendit les vêtements de Light frôler son corps puis les draps du lit se soulever et les ressorts grincet.

-C'est bon, tu peut te retourner indiqua la voix étouffer du brun.

Ryûzaki passa une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur son ordinateur en étouffant de temps à autre des bâillement.

Le sommeil gagna finalement la bataille acharné qu'il menait contre L plusieurs heures après que la respiration de Light se soit transformer en souffle lent et profond .


	2. Désolé

Je suis absolument désolé de cette absence.

Je vous remercie d'avoir laissé des commentaires.

Mais je ne pense pas continué cette fanfiction.

Dans ma tête, l'histoire est complète, le problème est que je n'arrive pas l'écrire.

Pourtant j'écris d'autres histoires en dehors de ce site.

Des poèmes, des fanfiction, un livre.

Mais je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire cette histoire.

Désolé pour ceux qui attendais la suite.

Désolé pour ceux qui ont donné leurs avis (surtout à propos de mon orthographe dégueulasse, et j'en m'en excuse).

En tout cas je reste sur .

Peut être que un jour je continuerai cette histoire.

Sinon je suis sur Wattpad.

Si vous ne connaissais pas, c'est aussi un site pour partager ses histoires.

Je suis en plein dans une une histoire que j'ai inventé et qui est un peu bizarre.

Sur Wattpad je m'appelle @carrote34 si il y en a que ça intéresse.

À dans une autre vie.


End file.
